Who Knows?
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. The little things happening between them lately could be something or could be not. Who knows? Songfic. Natasha Bedingfield's "Who Knows?"


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or Natasha Bedingfield's "Who Knows?"

I haven't abandoned "What the New Year Brings." Writer's block is still ailing me with that story so I'm trying to ease myself back into writer's mode with one-shots. Besides, I've got a _whole year_ to work on that other story : )

* * *

**Who Knows?**

* * *

My first clue was a look. "The look." You know the kind. The kind that lingers just a little too long and looks _hungry._

True, it may have been his first time ever seeing me in something other than my usual red shirt, black shorts, and khaki skirt. And it may have been his first time seeing me with my hair pulled up and dressed in an elegant gown even if it was just a cover for our mission. But still, _that look..._I never imagined that I'd ever see that look aimed towards me, much less by a man 14 years my senior and my former sensei no less!

**_I'm in like with you  
Not in love with you  
Quite yet_**

Platonic. Friendly and platonic. That's the definition, the _only_ definition that has and ever _should_ be used to describe our relationship. Anything beyond "friendly and platonic" would be too weird, and worse...trouble.

**_My heart's beginning to  
Slightly overrule  
My head_**

Trouble is, I'm starting to look at him, too.

Whenever he gives me his trademark happy eye crease, I wonder what his smile looks like beneath his mask. When he walks away from me, my gaze inadvertently wanders down, trying to picture what he looks like underneath those baggy Jounin pants of his. And when we're training together and he's got me pinned down below him, I can't help but fantasize about what it'd be like to be in the same situation with both of us alone and-

**_Oh no, oh no  
My self control  
It won't  
Hold up  
For very long_**

Then after mentally slapping myself for having perverted thoughts about someone I most _definitely_ shouldn't be having perverted thoughts about, I try to tell myself that it's just a phase, a misplaced crush at most, and that I'll get over it, but-

**_Oh no, oh no  
You touch my soul  
I can't help falling too fast for you_**

When he gently brushes my hair away from my face, tenderly cups it in the warmth of his hand, and softly asks me if I'm okay, his face a mere inches from mine, I can't help my heart from beating way faster than it should, nor can I prevent the rush of heat rising up to my cheeks from the mere touch of his hand as he helps me back up on my feet.

**_Can you hold  
On a bit?  
Stop before we go  
'Cuz I might need a moment  
And I wouldn't wanna spoil it_**

And then, in a stolen moment in time, he's looking straight into my eyes and I'm looking straight into his and we both know it...

We can't do just "friendly and platonic."

**_Who knows?  
If I am  
Ready or not (Ready or not)  
Only time will tell  
Who knows?  
If we are  
Ready to make  
This  
Something  
Who knows? (Mmm, yeah...)_**

So we casually start making excuses to see each other. Nothing official, just a little extra time spent together outside of our usual missions and training. A dinner here, a movie there. And they're not really considered dates because that would involve kissing and holding hands and...other things. And we're simply not doing any of those things. We're just hanging out. A lot. Okay, _more_ than a lot.

**_Maybe this is love  
But  
I haven't fallen in quite yet_**

Each "non-date" ends with him walking me home, both of us walking a little too close and a little too slow, as if we don't really want to part ways.

**_Oh no, oh no  
My self control  
It won't  
Hold up  
For very long_**

They end with him scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment as he blushes beneath his mask to wish me "Goodnight, Sakura-chan." Chan. _Chan!_

**_Oh no, oh no  
You touch  
My soul  
I can't help falling too fast for you_**

And they end with me softly closing the door behind him and pressing my forehead against its smooth surface wondering: "Why didn't he kiss me? Why didn't I kiss _him?_"

**_Can you hold  
On a bit?  
Stop before we go  
'Cuz I might need a moment  
And I wouldn't wanna spoil it_**

And although we try to be discreet, hiding what we're really doing even from ourselves, _they're_ starting to notice. _They're_ starting to ask questions.

"You've been spending a lot of time together lately," they say.

**_Who knows?  
If I am  
Ready or not (Ready or not)  
Only time will tell_**

"Is there something that we should know about?" they ask.

**_Who knows?  
If we are  
Ready to make  
This  
Something_**

"Can't I just spend some time with my old sensei?" I ask defensively.

"_Some_ time, Sakura. Not _all_ the time!" they answer back, their smirks growing into big knowing smiles.

And I'm speechless because they're right...The amount of time Kakashi and I spend together really is unwarranted unless-

**_Who knows?_**

Now it is no longer just a look that I notice. Now it is a hand that stays just a little bit too long on my back as he leads me into a room, a knee that softly bumps then continues to rest against mine beneath a table, a shoulder and arm that presses up against mine when there's plenty of room on either side of us as we lean against a railing in comfortable silence or stand side by side simply talking.

**_Who knows?_**

Right when I think he can surprise me no further with this little game we play, he walks in behind me and plants a masked kiss on the back of my neck. He simply laughs at how quickly I turn around, my eyes wide in shock.

**_Can you hold  
On a bit?  
Stop before we go  
'Cuz I might need a moment  
And I wouldn't wanna spoil it_**

Then he plants another masked kiss, this time on the corner of my mouth, making my eyes grow even wider and my heart race even faster than it already did before.

**_Who knows?  
If I am  
Ready or not (Ready or not)  
Only time will tell_**

So I get payback by kissing him back on the corner of _his_ mouth and pull back laughing as his own eye widens in shock.

**_Who knows?  
If we are  
Ready to make  
This  
Something_**

But my laughter quickly dies in my throat as he brings his fingers to the edge of his mask and slowly brings it down beneath his chin.

**_Who knows?  
If I am  
Ready or not (Ready or not)  
Only time will tell_**

He cups my face in his hands, tilts his head to the side, and kisses me softly on the mouth. My hands wander up to the sides of his newly exposed, handsome, _young_ face. Mirroring his actions, I cup his face in my hands and tilt my head from one side to the other, varying the angles in which I slowly and languidly kiss him back.

But in the back of my mind I can't help but think-

**_Who knows?  
If we are  
Ready to make  
This  
Something  
Who knows?_**

There's so much going against us.

**_Who knows?  
Maybe, maybe not_**

There's so much going _for_ us.

**_Who knows?  
Maybe, maybe not_**

And as we slowly part, breathless and smiling contentedly at each other with half-hooded eyes, I wonder-

**_Who knows? (Oh, oh, yeah...)  
Oh maybe I will, maybe I won't  
Who knows?_**

* * *

By the way, she does and yes they do. (fervently nods head)


End file.
